four times Isashiki says maybe (and the one time he doesn't)
by silver-kin
Summary: Their relationship spans years-it takes root in their shared childhoods, blooms in the private silence of night; it wilts in the morning. LoK AU.


Notes: This AU was the product of much DnA ranting with Lex. And this particular piece was a birthday gift to said awesome dude.

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

"Why are we leaving?"

"Don't argue, Jun," his sister says, irritated. "We don't have time. Just finish packing, quick."

"But I don't want to go."

She ignores him, tearing through his room like a whirlwind, tossing clothes over his head and onto his bed.

_"Nee-san."_

She points one finger at his book collection. "Pack. Just pick two or three of your favourites."

Isashiki splutters at her, flabbergasted at the thought of abandoning any of his precious novels. He scurries over to the bookshelf, dragging a small bag with him, and starts piling them all in, scowling when they don't quite fit.

"Jun," his sister chides eventually.

"They're all my favourites. Tetsu's my favourite too," he says stubbornly, and then plasters his hands on his hips, imitating their mother. "I'm not leaving!"

"Shush. Don't talk about him anymore."

"But we can't go! If we go, Tetsu won't have anyone to play with anymore. He'll be all alone again. He'll be _sad!_"

"Jun," his sister says, holding him by the shoulders. She crouches down, so that they're at eye level, and fixes him with a serious look. "I know you're upset. I know you're angry. I know it's sudden and confusing. But think of Mother. She doesn't want to stay here anymore. So we have to go. Okay?"

"But-Tetsu-" and then Isashiki is sobbing uncontrollably, choking on his tears.

She hugs him, pats his back as he cries into her shoulder. "Maybe you'll see him again someday. When you're all grown up. Then you can be friends again."

**2.**

"Dance with me."

Isashiki stares at him, open-mouthed. He can feel the confusion radiating off Masuko, can feel the calculating stare Miyauchi sends their way from across the square, but his attention is wholly focused on the dark-haired man standing before him, hand outstretched, posture bent in a slight bow.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Yuuki gives him a puzzled look, tilting his head to one side.

Isashiki rubs at his temple in frustration. _Of course he doesn't get it._ "I tried to arrest you two days ago. Why on earth are you asking me to dance with you?"

"You can't pick a fight with me here," Yuuki points out slowly, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "It's the night of comet's fall. This is neutral ground."

"I know that!" he snaps.

The other man arches an eyebrow at him, and the corner of his lips quirk upwards, a clear gesture of amusement. "So dance with me."

He really shouldn't. There's more than enough speculation going around the headquarters as it is; Chief Bei Fong has been hounding everyone suspected of having even the slightest link with any of the Triads, and this is only going to put Isashiki right under her spotlight. It might cost him his career. Heck, it might cost him his _freedom._

But Yuuki is right there, and it's been forever since Isashiki last saw him like this, calm and bitter-free. It makes something clench tight in his chest, an itch prickling just beneath his skin, and he really, really wants to say yes.

"Jun."

"Fine," he huffs, grabbing the proffered hand, allowing Yuuki to pull him up. "But you've obviously forgotten how horrible I am at this. So don't you dare blame me later."

Yuuki smiles at him then, an actual, proper smile that lights up his eyes, brightens his face. He squeezes Isashiki's hand briefly. "I won't."

**3.**

The jerk is grinning. Isashiki can feel it, where Yuuki's lips are pressed to his throat.

"Goddamn crazy bastard," he growls out, digging his nails into the other man's arms.

Yuuki chuckles, low and pleased. "I'm still not hearing a 'no.'"

Heat surges into his cheeks, and he bites down on a shoulder in retaliation. A surge of gratification washes over him as Yuuki gasps, arching his neck. "What are you gonna do we if get caught, huh?"

"Nothing," Yuuki says, "because you won't let that happen."

Isashiki swears, leaning forward to mash their lips together in a bruising kiss. Everything feels too warm, with Yuuki pressed up against him like this, his breath hot against his skin. It's exhilarating, makes his heart pound erratically in his chest as he sucks on Yuuki's lower lip, hears him moan quietly.

When he pulls away, the wave of disappointment that washes over him is real. But he can sense footsteps hurrying in their direction, and waiting even a second longer might be a mistake. "Get out of here."

Yuuki kisses him one last time, before he steps back. Isashiki watches him go, climbing gracefully up the wall and onto the roof, where he disappears from sight.

The ground is shaking underneath his feet, and he knows the others are close. He picks up his helmet; the metal is warm to touch. When he licks his lips, he tastes Yuuki there.

**4.**

Isashiki runs a hand along his back, tracing the outline of dried ink. It feels like the tattoo should burn, should singe his fingers with all the wrath and fury he's come to know of the other man. Instead the skin remains mildly warm, the dragon silent, and Isashiki wonders.

He asks before he can think it through, breaking the quiet with a whisper. "Why?"

"Because it was necessary," Yuuki replies, without hesitation.

Isashiki feels the weight drape heavily over his shoulders, seeping into his bones. Leaning forward, he drops his forehead against the other man's back with a sigh, wishing he could ask for more.

But he lost the right to that a long time ago, before he even realised he wanted it. This story isn't his to ask for, not anymore; this is the story of Yuuki's brethren, his circle of benders and non-benders alike, hidden deep in the darkest corners of Republic City, where Isashiki can't reach. There is a darkness in Yuuki's soul now, drawn across the distance between them, and no matter how many times they meet like this-secretly in the night, with only Tui as witness-Isashiki will never find his way through it.

He wraps his arm around Yuuki's waist, feeling defeated.

Yuuki relaxes minutely, wordlessly.

**(-1.)**

He sucks in a quick breath. "Don't."

Fists clenched tight, yellow eyes blazing, and Yuuki meets his gaze with rock solid determination. "I have to."

Isashiki's mouth goes dry. He inhales, searching for the right words, heart hammering in his chest-

-but Yuuki is faster, is _always_ faster, and his arm curves down, wrist flicking outwards. A spark of blue-

-and the man screams.

Isashiki curses, reaches out for support. Pain blossoms in his ribs, squeezing the breath from his lungs and knocking him to his knees. He scrambles to stand, the smell of charred skin already thick in the air. His vision wavers, and he sways, unsteady. He punches the ground, digs his nails into the earth, and hauls it forward in one desperate, furious motion.

It's too slow. Yuuki ducks aside, the movement cutting off his flame.

But the damage is done.

In the space between them, there is only a burnt corpse, and heavy silence.

Isashiki stands. _"Tetsu!"_

But Yuuki is already running. Yuuki, his childhood friend, his enemy, his lover; who knows him better than Isashiki will ever know himself, is dashing across the waterway-because he knows, what will happen next.

Isashiki grabs at his metal whips, flings it out across the distance between them. He misses once, twice-

-and catches Yuuki by the ankle.


End file.
